


carbonite

by coraxes



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Finale spoilers, Missing Scene, This is called ''FUCK U URBINA'' in my docs because obviously, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: What happened between Eiffel explaining the plan and Pryce reappearing.Because they deserve a sappy goodbye, damn it.





	carbonite

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is elana coraxes and i've been hysterical about that finale for the last two hours

“That’s it?  That’s your plan?”

“Yep.”

“I hate it.  Eiffel, you can’t just ask me to _do_ this to you—”

“I know.  Not really easy for me either, sweetheart.  But I’m asking.  You got any other ideas?”

“…No.”

“Figured.  Hey, hey, don’t—don’t do that.  I’ll be fine.  Or, no, not fine, but I’ll be _alive,_ which is more than I will be if Pryce gets her way.  So.  We gotta do what we gotta do.”

“…I’m sorry, Eiffel.  I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Swear word!  Didn’t know you had it in ya.”

“Shut _up,_ Eiffel.”

“Hey.  Hera, seriously.  It’s okay.  Honestly, it’s a miracle I’ve come this far…relatively unscathed.  And who knows, maybe Lovelace’s magical alien blood will fix my brain after a while.”

“Maybe.”

“But, uh, just in case oh _Jesus_ your hands are cold.”

“Uh, what are you—I can warm them up?”

“No, no, it’s you, it’s fine.  I’m—look, sweetheart, I probably won’t get to say this after, but I was…I know it’s kind of out there with you being a super intelligent amazing AI and all and me being…me.  But I kinda hoped after we got back to Earth and weren’t fighting for our lives every day we could…I don’t know.  Have something.”

“Do you mean…?”

“Yeah.”

“God, Doug, your timing is terrible.”

“I know.  Look, if you don’t—I mean I’ll forget about this anyway in like five minutes so— _mmf._ ”

“…Me, too.”

“I…got that.  Glad I know what that’s like, at least.”

“Yeah.  I’ve wanted that for a while.”

“Well…good.”

“So you better get your goddamned brain back after this, because you can’t just _tell_ me something like that and kiss me and let me _wipe your brain_ and expect it to be okay.  Okay?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“That’s not reassuring at all.”

“Ha.  Yeah, fair enough.”

“…I love you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t fucking Han Solo me, Doug.”

“Jesus, let me reference Star Wars while I can.  I love you too.  You can do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are <3
> 
> i know its bare-bones and probably shit i just needed to write SOMETHING for them. this episode was so eiffera-heavy and then of course This Happened because urbina giveth and urbina taketh away


End file.
